This invention relates to vehicle wheels and more particularly to a wheel and grease cap combination.
It has been practiced to simulate cast metal wheels or other types of ornamental wheels in which a conventional metal wheel having a metal tire supporting rim and a wheel body or disc attached to the rim, is covered with a plastic cover molded directly on or otherwise bonded or attached to the wheel and simulating the cast metal features or other ornamental aspects of a wheel. In some instances, it is desirable that the bolts or nuts which secure the wheel to the hub be exposed to take advantage of their decorative aspects. In such constructions the plastic cover extends radially inwardly of the circle of bolts or nuts, leaving little room for the provision of the attachment of a grease cap or hubcap.
Prior attachment of grease caps have usually required an axially extending metal member attached to the wheel and provided with means for receiving the grease cap or hubcap. However, such constructions are complicated and expensive to manufacture.
In addition to the problem of having very little space available between the wheel attaching bolts or nuts and the wheel opening receiving the wheel hub, it is necessary that the grease cap be retained in a manner preventing its axial displacement or removal due to the various problems of wheel distortion and dimensional change particularly during operation on curves and rough road surfaces. For this purpose it is necessary not only that the hubcap be prevented from moving axially relative to the wheel, but also that it be prevented from rotation relative to the wheel as a result of the inertial loads imposed during acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle.